


Better We Shatter Than Break

by groovekittie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four 100 word drabbles, each from a different POV, that explore the dynamics of the relationships between these two (three?) couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lee

Lee felt the impact of his gloved fist reverberate through his elbow and into his shoulder as it connected with Starbuck’s chin. It felt good. It felt like vengeance. It felt a little like when they were young and they’d pick fights with one another just to have someone share their pain. To Lee Adama, it almost felt like they were making love.

How sick was it that this was how they showed the other they still cared? How sick was it that their spouses were watching? How sick was it that he didn’t care?


	2. Kara

Kara professed love to her husband in whispered tones. Sam, she realised, made her someone different, someone less hard, someone less … Kara. At times she felt it was an easy path to take.

She realised nothing was ever this simple between her and Apollo. Not even their friendship, she sadly concluded, for their fervour and animosity, their history was always pushing and pulling, rendering them asunder. Yet it was what she knew, and that offered her comfort in ways she could not fathom.

For Kara, the easy way wasn’t always as easy as she had once thought.


	3. Dualla

That’s the problem with history, it’s a great place to visit, but you can’t live there. Apparently though, to her bitter amusement, Lee and Kara were going to try.

She watched the pair duck and feint, dancing their lurid tango in the ring. Dee watched them tear at each other, watched as they threw all their anger and love into each swing. With each landed blow, she felt her ire grow. Damn them for being so public, so vile in their need for each other. Damn her for still wanting to be a part of it.


	4. Sam

Sam watched the two people in the boxing ring, his idle demeanour deceptive. Only the rhythmic tension of his jaw betrayed his heart as it turned brittle with each swing that found purchase. He watched his wife first damage with each blow and then heal Apollo with each fight weary embrace. He watched while his life drifted away on memories.

Sam wasn’t sure if he could do this, watch his wife fall back into a place he could never reach. He wasn’t sure he could watch the woman he loved mend fences with Apollo while breaking his bones.


End file.
